When a blood vessel is injured, or extracellular matrix is exposed, platelets and fibrin form a blood clot to prevent blood loss from the injury. Thrombosis is the formation of the blood clot, which is referred to as a thrombus, inside a blood vessel. The blood vessel may be a vein, an artery, or a capillary. A thrombus typically obstructs, to varying degrees, the flow of blood through the circulatory system. In vivo, antithrombotic and/or anticoagulant agents are used to reduce the clotting response, but these have not proven useful in reducing or eliminating the thrombosis observed during the transplantation of a decellularized organ, tissue, or scaffold.